The present invention relates to a game machine, a game title display control method, and a program.
Most game programs and machines display a game title image which contains a game title and so forth when turning on the power or ending the game. The game title image may often change to other images when a start button is pressed, or a coin is inserted with business-use game machines, while displaying such a game title image, which may additionally contain copyright notices and so.
Although a game title image may be displayed frequently, as its content is very simple, a player having once seen the game title image may thereafter press a start button or insert a coin to change the screen images without paying much attention to the title image.